everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Littlelamb
Mark Littlelamb is a 2015 introduced all-around character. He is part of Mary Had a Little Lamb as the next Mary. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because he has nothing against his destiny. Mark is the kind of boy who tends to shy away from others, and he really only opens up to those he cares for. He does have a humerus and sarcastic side, but it rarely ever shows. Sheep seem to love him, in fact, he gets along well with all animals. He is the older twin to Miley Littlelamb. Portrayers TBA Character Personality Mark is a rather shy guy, and finds himself at home around animals, especially sheep. He is gentle, alert, and helpful. He spends a lot of his spare time at the animal shelter, but more recently he has been making time for a special someone. Appearance Mark's height is slightly below average average for a boy his age, but only by a couple of inches. His eyes are a light blue-gray color, and his hair is wavy and white-blond with baby blue streak. His bangs often fall into his eyes. His skin is pale peach and he has rosy cheeks. Fairy tale Main Article: Mary Had a Little Lamb In case for some reason you don't know how this little poem goes, I will write out the original poem for you... Mary had a little lamb, Its fleece was white as snow; And everywhere that Mary went The lamb was sure to go. It followed her to school one day, Which was against the rule; It made the children laugh and play To see a lamb at school. And so the teacher turned it out, But still it lingered near, And waited patiently about Till Mary did appear. Why does the lamb love Mary so? The eager children cry; Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know, The teacher did reply. Relationships Family His mother is Mary from Mary Had a Little Lamb, and his father is a shepherd. He is cousins with Lilly-Bo Peep, as his mother and Little-Bo Peep are sisters, making Little-Bo Peep his aunt. He has a younger twin sister named Miley Littlelamb. Friends Mark doesn't have many friends, despite being such a nice guy. He finds many of the other boys in school to be too reckless. Occasionally he hangs out with Dexter Charming. He has also acquainted Jollin Dal Tokki, and they get along well. His truest friend is Maiden Falsebride. Pet Mark has a lamb named Petit, which is french for little. She follows Mark around school. Romance Mark is dating Maiden Falsebride, whom he loves very much. At Maiden's request, their relationship is being kept a secret. The only one who knows of their relationship is Miley. Outfits Signature - Royals For his signature outfit Mark wears a black shirt with cute white lamb silhouettes. The color is white and rounded. Over the shirt he has a blue and white checked jacket with lace on the cuffs of the sleeves. He wears acid-washed styled jeans, a white beanie, black sneakers. He has a key chain on one of his belt loops with a lamb and blue jewel for charms. Trivia * He was originally thought of to be a boyfriend for Maiden. * His birthday is May 14. * His favorite food is granola bars with fresh berries. * He is only 5 seconds older than his sister, Miley. Gallery 1449420263089-2059699716.jpg|Lovely Markden art by StormWolfy! Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Mary Had a Little Lamb Category:Characters Category:Commoners Category:Bel's Retired OCs